I'm Yours
by sega0907
Summary: James finds a way to show Kendall who he belongs to...  Dedicated to Vickytunes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm Yours**

**Warning: Gay slash sex scene**

**Vickytunes, thank you so much for waiting patiently. And also thank you for writing an excellent sequel to "Fallen". Here's the story you asked for in return. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

I walk through the doors to the pool area, and everything is as it should be. The sun is shining, Carlos is playing Marco Polo in the water and Logan is helping Camille with her new role. The only thing that's missing is Kendall.

I spot said blonde sitting on a lawn chair, his shirtless body still wet from the pool. His chest is glistening in the sun, toned abs clear evidence of countless hours at the gym. God, what I wouldn't give to have that body all to myself for a night.

"James, James, JAMES!" I hear Kendall call my name and I come back to reality, noticing I'm staring and I turn away, a hint of blush evident on my face.

"H-hey Kendall", I say quietly, and after a second, I lift my head back up to meet his eyes, but my vision is stopped at another blonde sitting next to him, _Jo_.

Just saying the name gets me angry. It's not that I don't like the poor girl, she's very sweet and kind and a complete catch for any guy. It's just that Kendall seems to like her back, and as of 3 months ago, they are "Hollywood's hottest couple", as said by nearly every magazine out there. Kendall should be mine, but I quickly get rid of these thoughts because I know Kendall is straight and will never like me back.

"Hey, James" Jo says to me. I simply nod and plaster a fake smile and wave to her. "Come on over and sit with us!"

"No thanks, I am actually going back inside. I'm not feeling that well today." I was feeling fine until I saw you with _him_. I turn on my heel and go back into the lobby to head towards the elevators. I frantically push the button and when the doors open, I rush in and head back up to the apartment.

Logan's POV

Today is just like any other day. Camille another role, to which I have the 'pleasure' of helping her prepare for. My eyes fall on James, who is talking with Kendall and Jo. That is, until he suddenly leaves, obviously nervous about something.

I walk up to Jo and ask her what's wrong, because usually by now the "Face" of Big Time Rush would be in the pool or getting a tan, not retreating to the apartment.

"I don't know what happened. He seemed fine when he came out here, but when Kendall and I tried to talk to him; he got all flustered and said he was feeling sick, so he went back inside. Though, I'm sure it's nothing." She ends her statement with an innocent smile, and I thank her and leave to follow James back to 2J to find out what's up.

* * *

><p>Back in the apartment, I turn head straight to Kendall and James' shared room, only to find it locked. I knock, but to no avail.<p>

"James, let me in." No answer. "JAMES, let me in!" Still no answer. Finally, frustrated, I feel the top of the doorframe and grab the key. I unlock the door and rush in to find James sitting cross-legged in the corner, back to me.

I hear small whimpers coming from him and I walk over and kneel down next to him. "James what's wrong buddy?" I whisper and when he doesn't answer me, I gently grab his face and turn it so he's facing me. Only then do I notice the tears running down his face, and I immediately wrap my arms around him.

After about 10 minutes, his sobs slowly die down, and he pulls away, not caring that my shirt is now soaked. I finally get the courage to ask him what happened, hoping he doesn't break down again.

"I-it's nothing." He says, and starts to get up and leave, but I grab his hand and pull him back down.

"It's not 'nothing' when you're crying your eyes out for 10 minutes straight. Now just tell me, because I'm not letting you leave until you do. Don't worry, I won't laugh or anything." He seems to relax a bit and finally, he sighs, knowing he's not going to win.

"Fine. It's about Kendall."

"What about Kendall?"

"I couldn't stand seeing him with _her_."

"You mean Jo? She's Kendall's girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's the problem."

After about a minute, I realize what he's talking about. "Oh, this again?"

Immediately, his eyes widen and he tries again, in vain, to escape, but I catch him.

"You know, don't you?" He mumbles and I have to remain absolutely silent just to hear him.

"I'm the smart one, of course I know. You love him."

"When did you find out?"

"I would have to be blind not to notice. The way you stare at him whenever he talks to you, with that longing in your eyes. How you will do just about anything for him without question. The blush that forms on your face when you touch is impossible to hide. The-"

He puts his hand over my mouth before I could name more reasons of how I know that he is totally _in love_ with Kendall.

"Alright, you made your point. But it's not like it changes anything. He's about as straight as they come, and he has Jo. There's no way he'd ever go for me." He says this with the most serious face ever, yet I can tell he's about to break at any moment.

I swat his hand away and try to convince him otherwise. "You never know unless you try. Just tell him, who knows, he may surprise you."

"I'll try. But-"

"No more buts. Just do it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He says he doesn't love me back. He is an extreme homophobe. He hates me and is disgusted by me. He-" I put a finger to his mouth to stop his self-defeating rant.

"Listen, that's not going to happen; I know Kendall, and he's not that type of person. Just tell him, but don't get your hopes up too high."

"Fine" he says, defeated yet again, arms crossed and obviously pouting.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Carlos is taking me out to dinner and I want to head to the mall to buy something to wear. Also, Mama Knight and Katie are staying at a friend's house. So look on the bright side, at least now you'll have the whole apartment _alone_ with Kendall." And with that, I turn and leave a frustrated James, passing Kendall in the doorway.

James' POV

As Logan leaves for the mall, I think about what he said. He is right, after all. I mean, Kendall would never hate me. But, that's only because he doesn't know I like him. If he were to find out, would he treat me the same.

I stop my mental war when I hear said blonde calling out to me.

"Yes?" I answer back and rush to wipe my eyes and hide the fact that I've been crying.

Kendall pops his head in our room and turns to face me. Luckily, he doesn't notice my red eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to leave once I shower. I'm taking Jo out to this fancy restaurant."

My heart almost breaks that instant, but I hold it together and simply nod. He leaves the room and heads to the bathroom to wash up. It's then that I get my best idea ever.

* * *

><p>They've been on this date for over half an hour, but so far nothing has happened. I thought that spying on them would help me see anything I can use to make Kendall mine. What it is that he sees in her?<p>

After 15 more minutes, I get up to leave and go home, but then I hear something. I listen closely, and I can barely hear what they are saying because I am all the way on the other side of the restaurant.

"Kendall" Jo takes his right hand in her own and continues "I have something to tell you."

Kendall nods and motions for her to go on and a couple seconds later, she does.

"I love you."

My face turns a pale white and the only thing I can do is stare in shock at the couple. I rush out of the restaurant. Luckily, Jo and Kendall are too caught up in each other to notice.

The drive home is complete torture. I have to fight with all my might to keep the tears at bay so I can at least see. When I finally arrive home, I plop down on the couch and just lay there. Those three words replay over and over in my mind.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

Tears rush down my cheeks like a waterfall as I realize what those words mean.

_They love each other. It's over for me. I waited too long. _

After about 10 minutes, the tears subside and I head to my room, not wanting to see Kendall w hen he comes home, it would remind me of what could've been.

As I head to my bed, I spot a pair of handcuffs in the corner of the room from when Kendall was a police officer for Halloween. It's then that I come up with my _real _best idea ever.

_If he's so in love with Jo, then I guess I'm going to have to use a little force to tell him why he should be with me, not her. I have to show my love for him in the only way I know how._

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

"I love you."

I stare at her in disbelief, not knowing what to say to that. I mean, I like her, but do I _love_ her?

"Well?" She looks at me with confusion on her face. "Aren't you going to say it back?"

I ponder her question for a minute, carefully choosing my words.

"No"

"No? Why 'no'? Don't you love me?" I can see her eyes watering, but I'm not sure why. Am I required to say it back?

"I don't know if I love you, Jo. But I do like you."

The floodgates open and she is full on crying, not caring that she is making a scene.

"H-how could you not 'know' if you love me? We've been together for three months!" Her voice is breaking and I can tell she's doing all she can to keep it cool, to no avail.

"Fine, I don't love you. Not yet, at least. But maybe-"

She reaches across the table and slaps me across the face. _Wow, not even Camille hits me that hard._

"Just stop, Kendall. You've had enough time. If you don't love me after THREE MONTHS, then maybe" her face turns serious and I wonder what she'll say next. "Maybe you never will."

With that, she gets up, makeup ruined, and starts to walk away. But, I grab her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"Wait Jo" However, she just shakes me off and continues on her way. At the door she turns around and faces me.

"I love you Kendall. But I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't love me back. We're over." She turns on her heel and walks out the door, leaving an angry and confused me.

I simply leave a $100 bill on the table and proceed out of the restaurant, ignoring all the stares and whispers.

As I head home, my mind is racing, replaying the night's events over and over in my head, major road rage coming on. I turn on the radio to distract me and I manage to make it home safely.

When I get home, I lie on the couch and watch TV to try and take my mind off _her. _However, about 10 minutes later, I hear James calling for me.

"KENDALL! Can you come in our room for a second?" He says in a sing-song voice. I groan and make my way off the couch and towards my room.

"COMING!"

James is sitting in his bed when I come in and he points to our closet. "There's a spider in there." He says with a smile.

"So?"

"Kill it."

"Why can't you kill it?"

"Kendall, you know I hate spiders!" His voice rises slightly and he has a worried look on his face.

"Fine" Not wanting to upset him, I grab a fly swatter conveniently placed next to him and head inside the closet. But when I get inside, I don't see anything.

"JAMES! I don't see anything!" I start to turn around to leave, but suddenly I feel something hit the back of my head, and the last thing I see is James standing over me before my vision turns black.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

Once I knock him out, I quickly strip Kendall of his clothes, resisting all temptations and grab the handcuffs. I soon realize that chaining up a naked teenage boy to a bed is harder than it looks, but manage to do it without waking him up.

I see that everything is set up, and not too long after, Kendall starts to wake up. His eyes flutter open, and he slowly looks around the room, beginning to notice the situation he is in.

"J-JAMES! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He tries to put up a front of anger, but considering his face is redder than a tomato, I can tell otherwise.

"Oh good, you're awake" I say with smile, which he returns with a look of disgust.

"Yes, I'm awake. But why am I TIED UP?"

"I have to confess something Kendall" I contemplate teasing him, but I decide to come straight out. "I'm jealous of Jo. She has you and I don't, but tonight, all that's going to change."

"What the hell? Jealous of _her_? That's cr-" I put a finger to his lips and he stops talking.

"It's true; I want to make you mine."

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

"It's true; I want to make you mine." My eyes widen to the size of golf balls and I am not sure what to say to that. Wait, make me his? What does that m- "_Aaaaaahhh!_"

I look down to see James' tongue on the tip of my dick and he starts to rub the tip against his lips. My breathing comes out in short gasps, and I moaned as his mouth pulled off.

He looks at me with a smirk, and simply scoffs at my actions. "Moaning already? We haven't got to the fun part."

Before I could argue, he takes two fingers and shoves them into my open mouth.

"Suck"

In no position to argue, I do what he requests, swirling the fingers around my tongue.

I suddenly feel something tugging slightly at my neck and I open my eyes to see James sucking at my neck. But, he bites down too hard, to which I respond to by biting on his fingers, and he pulls them out of my mouth.

"OW! What the fuck!" He raises his right hand and slaps me hard across the face. _Déjà vu?_

He glares at me with a death stare and tears began to form in my eyes. "Don't EVER bite me, got it?" I nod slowly and blink a few times to stop myself from crying. I couldn't cry, especially in front of _him._

"Good. Now just let me finish up here" He continues at my neck, until his head resurfaces, and he reviews his work, satisfied. Without even looking, I can tell that I am going to have to wear a scarf for the next week or so.

"Now that that's all done, the fun can begin." My eyes widen as he unhooks and spreads my legs apart and starts rubbing my entrance.

"What are you d-" He puts a hand to my mouth to silence me.

"Shhh, Kendall. You'll love it, I promise." He has an innocent smile on his face, and I can only wait as he slides one finger in, and then the other.

I gasp when I feel them enter me and squirm as they explore my insides.

"If you like this, then you'll love the real thing." He grins at me as strips, leaving a nude James, large dick hanging down without a care in the world. I marvel at the sight of it, but shudder when I realize that soon, it will be inside me.

"James, you're not going to put all _that _in, right?" I ask nervously, but from the evil smile on his face, I can tell the answer.

"No please don't! I don't want it! It's going to hurt." However, my pleading falls on deaf ears, as he rubs the tip against my entrance, causing a moan to escape my lips.

Without warning, he slides in the head, and I hiss in pain, but he continues to push.

"_Aaargh_! Stop, it hurts!"

"But we haven't even got it all the way in" He continues to slide it all the way in, ignoring my cries, until his full length is inside me.

"There we go. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" How I wanted to smack that grin off his face. However, despite the immense pain I'm in, I won't admit to him that this actually feels pretty good.

He slowly pulls out, but pushes back in just as fast. I wrap my legs around him as he roughly thrusts his hips. "Oh God James!" I say sloppily, not caring that he knew I liked it.

He continues this pattern, and about a minute later, I arch my back and cry out in ecstasy as he hits my prostate head on.

"I think I've hit the jackpot" James keeps hitting that spot, and loud moans escape my lips as he does so.

"J-james, it feels so good."

"I want you to scream my name, Kendall. Tell the world who you belong to!"

"_JAMES!_" With one final thrust, I finally come, hot cum spurting over our chests, and James comes shortly after.

He collapses on top of me, and his lips connect with mine, tongues battling for dominance. The kiss was angry and lustful, but full of passion.

After he pulls apart and unchains my hands, I gently stroke his cheek. "I'm yours, James, forever and always."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

As we lay there, my phone starts to buzz, and I check it to notice I have a new message, from _Jo_. I read it aloud, having an idea of why she would text me.

"Hey, Kendall. Can we talk? I want to get back together. I can wait for you to love me.

James and I share a look, and I with that I know exactly how to reply.

"Too late, I already have a boyfriend, James" After he nods in consent, I hit 'Send', and turn to my new boyfriend. _Man, it feels good to say that!_

* * *

><p>Camille's POV<p>

I walk in to the Palmwoods' lobby to find a sobbing Jo, and I immediately rush to her side.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

* * *

><p>After she explains the events that occurred that night and shows me Kendall's message, I feel sorry for her and continue to comfort her.<p>

But, inside, I am smiling happily. _I knew they were gay!_

After about 5 minutes, she finally gets up, cheeks stained from crying. "I'm going back to my room. After all this drama, I just want to get some sleep."

I simply nod and wave as the elevator doors close. Right after, Stephanie walks up from behind me, a look of defeat on her face.

"Hey, Camille. I overheard everything. I thought they were straight, but turns out I'm wrong and a bet's a bet, so here" And with that, she hands me a $20 bill and heads back up to her own room.

_I win!_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: This is my very first attempt at a sex scene, and I think I did an okay job for a beginner. Although, please tell me what you think as I have been staring at this for hours on end and can't see my own mistakes or if it's even good or not.<strong>

**Feel free to comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Due to school being back in session, housework, volunteering, losing all new chapters of my stories, and personal issues, I have decided to quit writing FanFiction stories. It is much too hard to continue with writing stories and I haven't even updated any of them in almost a year. Plus, I am out of ideas and have lost inspiration. I will continue to keep my account to keep track of stories I read, but will not post any new stories. If I do, it may be in the future and it will most likely be one-shots. I am very sorry to my readers, but if anyone would like to adopt any one of my multi-chapter stories, feel free to message me. Thank you all for understanding!**


End file.
